This
by believesvueo
Summary: A woman at a crime scene and she an awful lot like Kate Todd. A woman who took a bullet in the head for Gibbs.
1. Chapter 1

**This Chapter 1**

When Gibbs arrived at the crime scene, he eyed his agents curiously. He thought it was strange that all of them were standing in the same area but not talking.

He looked down and saw a woman's feet and he is not quite sure why they are all huddled around her.

"McGee. Dinozzo. Ziva! What are you all standing around doing nothing?"

Then he noticed Ducky walking towards him.

"Jethro, I think you should know that…"

"I should know what Ducky? I said Dinozzo, McGee and Ziva spread your butts out and comb the area.

"Boss…"

But it was too late for Tony to stop Gibbs. He was already heading towards them determined to find out who this woman is. As soon as they cleared the way, Gibbs had to blink twice.

"Oh, my God!"

She may not have the dark hair that his former agent had and she's also pregnant but it cannot be denied that she looks like Kate Todd. His agent who was shot and killed 5 years ago. He saw her buried and up to this day, when he thinks about her, he still feels guilty just like he felt guilty for his wife and daughter's deaths.

He noticed the woman looking at him curiously.

"Sir, I'm not her. I don't know who this Kate is. They have been calling me that since they arrived."

Even her voice sounded so much like Kate. And those eyes, hazel or maybe green, have haunted him for so long.

"I'm sorry ma'am. It's just that you look exactly like an agent that we used to have."

"Guys clear out and give her some room to breathe. I will be the one to interview her."

"My name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs. You can just call me Agent Gibbs. What is your name ma'am?"

"I'm Gretchen Wilson. He's my husband." _Pointing to the dead body that Ducky is now examining._

"Can you tell us what happened here?"

"I got a call from Danny asking me to meet him here. Then I heard a woman's voice. And then shots. He must have dropped the phone and I didn't hear anything after that."

"Do you know who that woman is?"

"No, I don't, Agent Gibbs."

"Gretchen, could you tell me how many months pregnant you are?"

" Almost seven months."

"Do you know what you are having?"

"A girl. Agent Gibbs do you need me to answer anymore questions? I'm really tired. I have to call Danny's parents and tell them what happened to him."

"I can take you home Mrs. Wilson, if you are in shock to drive. I can have one of the agents drive your car to your house. We'll need to process the car anyways. One more thing, can I see your hands?"

Gibbs examined her hands and there were no powder residue. He seemed relieved as he let out a big sigh. He could feel his agents eyes on him and also Ducky.

"Guys I will meet you back at the office. Call me if anything comes up, alright? And get this car and the other two vehicles towed back to the garage. McGee work with Abby in processing the truck. Tony process the other car. And Ziva, process Mrs. Wilson's car. As soon as I drop Mrs. Wilson off at her house, we will work day and night if we have to find out what happened here."

Tony went up to Gibbs and asked to talk to him in private.

"Is there a problem Dinozzo?"

"Gibbs I don't think this is a good idea. You are getting too emotionally involved. She's still a suspect."

"Tony she has no gun powder residue. And from the looks of it, there was a struggle. Do you think that a woman who is almost seven months pregnant can take out both these people? He's about what, 6'3" and the woman lying there is about 5'9" and well built. Look at her. She's about what 5'7" at most and very pregnant. It's impossible that she did this. Now do you work and let me do mine."

The only thing the agents can do is watch Gibbs leave the crime scene with the woman who was a mirror copy of their beloved Caitlin Todd. Tony closed his eyes as he thought of his old partner. He still misses her at time and at times, he still has nightmares of that day on the rooftop. He would never forget those eyes and the bullet in her forehead. She was taken away too early.

He looked at woman again and smiled at the thought of Kate as a mother. He knew that Kate wanted to settle down She would have made a great mother. Her daughter would be as beautiful as her. This woman's hair might be lighter, almost blonde, but there was no mistaking that she could be Kate's twin.

For Gibbs' sake and his sanity he hopes that Gibbs is right about this woman.


	2. Chapter 2

**This Chapter 2**

There was nothing but silence during the car ride to Gretchen's house. Gibbs wasn't sure how to start the conversation. The woman sitting next to him looked so much like Cate that more than once, he recalled the numerous times that Cate had sat in that same seat when they are out to do interviews. At one point, when the light was red, he found himself staring at her. It was only when he heard the honking and her voice calling his name that he realized what he'd done.

Gibbs pulled into the Wilson's driveway. He got out of the car and opened the door for her.

"Agent Gibbs, thank you so much for the ride."

"It's not a problem."

"I don't mean to be in a hurry but do you know how long it would take to process my car? It's just that you know, with me being almost 7 months pregnant and you are also processing Danny's truck, I don't have anything to use to run errands or just in case of emergency."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Mrs. Wilson. I didn't think of that."

"It's okay. I know you are just following procedures."

"I don't know how long it will take but I tell you what, I will call a rental place and you can use that for now."

"Oh, Agent Gibbs, I don't have extra money to pay for a car rental."

"It's okay Mrs. Wilson, this one is on me. And if you need me, I will leave you my card. Again, if I have anymore questions for you, I'll either come over or ask you to drive to NCIS."

"Thank you, Agent Gibbs."

"You're welcome Mrs. Wilson. I will call you what time to expect the car."

"Please call me Gretchen."

"Again, I'm so sorry for your loss, Gretchen. I'm sorry about Danny."

Gretchen nodded.

Gibbs sat in the car and just watched Gretchen, From afar she looks even more like Kate. He had never seen Kate break down as what Gretchen is doing right now. She was always trying to put up a brave face. But he did remember her feeling betrayed by a person they thought was a victim who turned out to be the perp in the end. He remembered how it devastated Kate and in a way, her innocence was shattered that day. His heart broke for her but he couldn't show it. Now, he wished he did, if he had known that he would only have Kate in his life for two years.

He felt his phone vibrate and checked the caller ID.

"Dinozzo!"

"Gibbs. We are still at the crime scene."

"Alright. I'm heading back your way.

"Actually Gibbs, we are almost done here. Ducky's back at the office and Palmer gave all the samples we collected to Abby."

"Why don't I then meet you guys back at the office?"

"Gibbs."

"We'll talk later Dinozzo."

Gibbs went straight to the morgue to see Ducky and Palmer.

"Jethro. You're back."

"What do you have for me Ducky?"

"Jethro, that woman, she really looks like our Caitlin, doesn't she? When I saw her, it almost felt like I was having an out of body experience. I thought I was dreaming."

"I felt the same way Ducky. It's so surreal."

"Has anyone told Abby yet?"

"I don't know Ducky. I'm heading over to her lab once I'm done talking to you."

"So what are your findings so far?"

"Definitely based on the gun powder residue in her hand and shirt, she definitely shot him. I extracted the bullet from him and it's the same caliber as the gun found in her hand. The bullet that killed her, it's not from the same gun. And he didn't shoot her. So definitely, you are looking for another shooter."

"Anything else?"

"That's all I have Jethro."

"Thanks Ducky."

Gibbs took his time in going to Abby's lab. He was trying to think of ways to tell Abby gently about their victim's wife and how she looks like Kate. But it was too late. He found her sitting still, staring at her big monitor with Gretchen's face on

"Abs? Abby."

"Who is she Gibbs?

"Her name is Gretchen Wilson."

"She's not our Kate?"

"She's not, Abs."

"How can you be so sure?" Gibbs, she looks like Kate. She is Kate."

"I know Abby. But she's not. I promise you, she's not our Kate."

"Gibbs, you know I thought I was over losing her but seeing this woman, I still miss her Gibbs."

"I know. I still miss her too Abs."

"Did you talk to this woman?"

"I did."

"What's she like?"

"She's Kate. And yet, she isn't Kate."

"Are you okay Gibbs?"

"I don't know, Abs. I think I need to go see Cate."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"I don't think so Abs. I need to be with her alone. If anyone ask where I am,just make up something."

"I got your back Gibbs. Tell Kate, I'll come see her later."

Gibbs drove quietly to the cemetery. He brought her favorite flowers.

"Hi Kate. I know it's been awhile. A year to be exact. Is this your funny way of reminding me that I have forgotten you? You know, this isn't funny at all. Sending your look alike? You've got all of us rattled, Kate."

Gibbs sat down on the grass and traced the letters of her name. His fingers trembled as he felt each letter and he could of sworn he felt each letter had a heartbeat sending shivers through his body.


	3. Chapter 3

**This Chapter 3**

_I finally conceded and change Cate to Kate. _**  
**

By the time Gibbs got back to the bull pen of NCIS, McGee, Ziva and Dinozzo were already at their desks. He felt lighter somehow after visiting Kate's grave. It had been a year after all since he last visited her there. Talking to Kate after seeing Gretchen Wilson made him feel better but his heart still aches as he looked over to where Ziva was sitting. He was unusually quiet and he could feel his three agents eyes on him. He could also feel their hesitance and fear, not knowing how to approach him.

Always the brave one, Dinozzo was the fist to speak.

"Boss, guess what we found out?"

"Tell me, Dinozzo."

"There was definitely a fourth vehicle."

"Tell me something I don't already Dinozzo."

"Well, I bet Boss, you didn't know that Gretchen and Danny were getting a divorce. In fact, the divorce came through yesterday. Now what kind of woman, who is pregnant, would divorce her husband? It says here she gets everything. I guess she's not so innocent after all."

Gibbs blacked out and jumped at Dinozzo. He pulled his shirt, full of anger."

Both Ziva and McGee had to pull Gibbs off of Dinozzo. Dinozzo was too shocked to even react.

"What the hell, Gibbs. Gretchen is not Kate."

"Dinozzo, your question should not be "What" but "Why." You are judging this woman with no evidence."

"No, Gibbs. You are letting your personal feelings for Kate cloud your judgment. Gibbs, we all loved Kate. She was family. She was my partner, Gibbs. I had her blood on me when Ari killed her. Do you think this case is easy for me?"

"This is different, Dinozzo. You don't understand."

"Gibbs, we may not have said anything then but we know that Kate was special to you more than you were willing to admit. She was more than an agent to you. But you can't think Gretchen is Kate."

"Dinozzo, I know Gretchen isn't Kate. But my gut feeling tells me that she's innocent. I can't explain it. I'm going over to her house and interview her again."

"Gibbs, maybe I should talk to her. McGee and I could talk to her." Ziva suggested.

"No, Ziva. I want you all to keep digging on who shot the woman who was there with Petty Officer Daniel Wilson. Did you find out who she is?"

"Yes, Gibbs. Her name is Petty Officer Allison Carter. She's married to former Navy officer Jeffrey Cruz, who was discharged because drugs were found in his possession during a random inspection. There's a standing restraining order on him filed by Allison Carter. Oh man, take a look at these photos. He beat her up pretty badly a few months ago."

"Find him. Find out everything about this asshole. He shot Allison, I know it. But Allison shot Daniel Wilson. I think I know what happened."

"What's your theory, Boss?" McGee asked.

"I think Danny was ending his relationship with Allison. Allison can't let go because Danny was the only she had and he's been the one to protect her from Jeff. So if she can't have Danny to herself, she killed him. But Jeff followed her and seeing them together, he shot Allison. It's a love gone wrong."

"Do you think Danny and Gretchen were getting back together?"

"No. I think Danny realized his mistakes but it was too late to get Gretchen back."

"Listen, get an APB out on Jeff Cruz ASAP."

"Okay, boss."

Gibbs drove to Gretchen Wilson's house. He walked slowly to her front door and knocked gently on the door.

"Agent Gibbs."

"hello Gretchn. Can I come in."

"Of course. Do you want anything to drink?"

"No. I'm sorry to bother you but I need to ask you some more questions."

"Sure. We can go to the living room."

"Gretchen, why didn't you tell me about your divorce?"

"What? Is that relevant to the case?"

"Everything is relevant, Gretchen. Why did you get a divorce when you are pregnant with Danny's child?"

"Have you seen the divorce papers, Agent Gibbs?"

"I have."

Then, you should know that Danny did not have any objections. If anything, it was his idea to give the house and also to give child support as well as spousal support. I was fine with the house and child support but he insisted. All he wanted was a joint custody which I was going to grant him anyway."

"What's the reason for the divorce, if I may ask?"

"Agent Gibbs, I loved Danny but he could never stay faithful. When I found out I was pregnant, I had to make a decision. So I filed for divorce. Then I told him I was pregnant. He was shocked at first. He wanted a second chance. But I told him that it was too late for us. He understood. The woman with him, that was his mistress wasn't it?"

"So you didn't know who he was cheating with?"

"Danny had plenty of women. Throughout our marriage, I just knew. Can you tell me what happened?"

"So far, from the evidences we have collected, the woman shot Danny and we believe that her husband shot her."

"She was married too?"

"She was a battered wife. She had a restraining order on him. I think Danny was breaking up with her and she didn't want to let Danny go. Danny was her protector. Her husband on the other hand, could not let her go, so he killed her."

"But why kill her when she had already killed Danny?"

"Her life was going to end no matter what. He wanted to be the one to end it."

"That's so tragic, Agent Gibbs."

"It's love gone wrong."

"Are you okay Agent Gibbs? This Agent Kate, she was very special to you wasn't she?"

"She was. I have never lost an agent before. She was the first."

"But she was more than that to you."

"She was."

"Can you tell me about her?"

"Kate was beautiful. She was smart, eager, stubborn, a hell of an agent but she was also gentle. She loved her job but I knew deep down inside there was a sense of longing to settle down and have a family. Kate had morals that often contradicted with my ways but she always stood her ground. She frustrated me like no other woman but it's what makes her so admirable. She had a mind of her own. She was extraordinary."

"But the job got in the way, right?"

"It's my biggest regret. Listen, I should go now. Have you contacted Danny's parents?"

"Yes, they are flying in tomorrow. When will you be done with Danny's body?"

" I will talk to our ME. Hopefully, by tomorrow."

"Thank you Agent Gibbs. And by the way, I saw that the rental car is here. Is the car okay with you?"

"It's fine Agent Gibbs. Thank you."

"I will call you tomorrow about the body. Goodnight, Gretchen."

"Goodnight, Agent Gibbs."

He waved goodbye from his car. He knew she was still watching him as he drove off. Her eyes were too much like Kate. Those long eyelashes and big eyes that he dreamt of every night. He rolled down his window to feel the fresh air. But he smelled something different. Something so familiar. It was Kate's perfume.


	4. Chapter 4

**This Chapter 4 **

True to his word and from the evidences collected, Danny's body was released the following morning.

Gibbs called Gretchen as soon as he got the word from Ducky.

They were still looking for Jeffrey Cruz. They have APB out to all the borders.

Gibbs gut feeling told him that he might be heading for the border.

It was almost the end of day and Gibbs decided he needed to leave the office. Gibbs knew that Danny's parents arrived today and he wanted to check on how Gretchen was doing.

He saw the lone rental car in the drive way. He was glad that Danny's parents were not staying with Gretchen. He knew that the parents might be wondering why he is making house calls. He knew this was unprofessional but he could not stop himself. He also knew it was wrong to want to see Gretchen because she reminded him of Kate. But what can he do, when the heart wants what the hearts wants. The pull to go see Gretchen is so strong that he can't think of doing anything else.

He knocked and waited for Gretchen to answer the door. He was shuffling his feet and not quite sure whether to have his hands in his pockets or not.

The door opened and he could see the worried and stressed look in Gretchen's eyes.

"Hi Gretchen. Are you alright?"

"Hello Agent Gibbs. Is there something that you needed to talk to me about?"

"I just wanted to drop by and see how you are doing. If you don't want to talk and I know that this seems a little strange to you, I promise not to do this again unless it's part of the investigation. I can leave."

"No. I'm sorry Agent Gibbs. It's just been a long day."

"I kinda figured."

"Danny's parents arrived early this morning. And then we went to the morgue to retrieve his body and I have been on the phone non-stop with funeral arrangements and stuff. And then Danny's parents are stressing me out about the baby. Oh, I'm sorry Agent Gibbs I didn't even offer you anything to drink."

"It's okay. Actually, I wasn't sure if you had dinner yet, so I stopped by this Thai place and brought some food."

"Thank you, I actually have not really had anything to eat yet. C'mon let's go to the kitchen and talk there."

Gibbs sat and watch Gretchen set the table.

"So, did Kate like Thai food also?"

"Actually, that place is her favorite."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it is."

"I love Thai food but Danny doesn't like spicy food. Actually, he's your typical American guy, burger and stake. I love papaya salad."

"So did Kate. Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay Agent Gibbs. I'm sure that seeing me is bringing back memories of Kate and it can't be easy."

"I haven't had much sleep. I keep having nightmares again of that day on the roof."

"It can't be that easy to watch someone you love die right in front of you? When I found Danny, I couldn't get the image out of my head. Every time I close my eyes, I see Danny laying there lifeless. And then seeing his body at the morgue and now in the coffin, with his parents, I'm not handling stress too well and it's not good for my little one here."

"I can't imagine what you are going through. What did Danny's parents have to say?"

"I told them what you have told me so far. They don't believe it of course. Then they said they want me to go back with them because I can't possibly raise my child alone. They kept asking me today about it. I told them I am staying here. I mean, of course I want my child to know her grandparents but if this is how they are going to be, I can't let my child grow up in that type of environment. They are very pushy."

"What about your parents?"

"My Mom is coming tomorrow. My Dad passed away a couple of years ago. She's talked about moving out here but she can't seem to leave the beautiful weather in San Diego. But ever since she found out I'm pregnant and that Danny and I were divorcing, she decided to finally move here. She's not a big fan of Danny."

"Oh."

"My Mom knew I was crazy about Danny but she never felt that Danny returned the same feelings. She didn't like that I put everything on hold just for Danny. And I told myself, I was not going to do that again. That's why it irritates me when Danny's parents are making all these decisions for me."

"I think you have every right to be angry. This is your child and you know what's best for her."

"I'll be more confident when my mom is here."

"You look really exhausted. I better head home. Thank you for dinner."

"I think I should be thanking you for dinner. You're the one that brought it."

"Well, thanks for the company, then. I really needed to let these things out."

"Goodnight, Gretchen."

"Agent Gibbs, I hope you will be able to sleep tonight. I know that it's not easy since I remind you so much of her. I remember my Mom used to say that "we all have a twin somewhere." I guess, now I can believe it."

"Yeah."

"I do think that Kate is in a better place now. Her life might have been short but I'm sure that it was a fulfilling one. She helped find justice to those who were murdered. And before that, she helped protect the President. She lived an exciting and fulfilling job, what more can any woman asked for? I love to have traded places with her."

"Goodnight Gretchen."

"Goodnight Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs sat in his car for a few minutes and thought about what Gretchen said. _"Kate, is it true you are in a better place now? Do you like where you are? I hope so. All I want is for you to be happy."_


	5. Chapter 5

**This Chapter 5**

Gibbs hasn't talked to Gretchen in over a month. The only phone call he made was when he told her that they had caught Jeffrey Cruz. He wanted to give Gretchen time to deal with personal matters, he really had no say to, and also to give himself some time to process everything that happened.

They caught Jeffrey Cruz a few couple of days after Gretchen's husband was buried.

He attended Danny's funeral but soon left after. He knew that Gretchen had her Mom with her and that she will be fine.

Gretchen left him a couple of messages thanking him again for solving Danny's murder. She also invited him to lunch but he did not return her phone calls.

He spent a lot of time visiting Kate's grave and talking to her the past month. He is conflicted about his feelings for Gretchen. The need to protect her and be there for her confused him and gave him sleepless nights. He knew it was wrong to feel this way. And he knew it was because of feelings he had for Kate and his guilt for not being able to protect her that's sprung all these feelings in him. He has come to realized that if he can't be there for Gretchen for the long haul, as a friend or something more, then he won't even try to contact her. It would not be fair to Gretchen. Danny betrayed her and he would not do that to her and her soon to be born daughter.

Ever since he had lost his first wife and his daughter, he had never been able to open up his heart or even considered letting any woman in until Kate. He had married three times since then but they were all just fillers. When Kate came into his life, he had held back because she was his subordinate but he always knew that when the time was right for both of them, he would make her his wife. But he couldn't do that until he had avenged their murders. Then Ari Haswari got in the way and everything changed. He killed Kate to get to him. And he knew that taking away what is most important to him would make him go after him even more. He took care of Ari, or rather, Ziva did. And recently, he took care of the man who had haunted him all these years; the man who murdered his first wife and his daughter. He has avenged the murders of the three women he has loved in his life. But each time he closes his eyes and thinks of them, the pain never ceases.

He had a dream last night that Kate came to him. She looked so beautiful in a white dress. She was happy and smiling at him. She told him that it's time to let go.

Before calling Gretchen he thought about what he should say to her. He needed to apologize, that's for sure. He was never good at that, Kate once said. He took a deep breath and dials her number.

"Hello, Gretchen."

"Agent, Gibbs."

"I think you can call me Jethro now. I just wanted to apologize for not returning your calls. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, Agent Gibbs. I meant, Jethro. I know how busy you must be."

"Yeah. I was wondering, if you are not too busy, if you want to have lunch, if that offer still stands?"

"Sure. When would you like to meet?"

"Well, I don't have any plans today, would you like to go today?"

"Sure. I need to get away from my mother. She's driving me crazy."

"Oh yeah. Tell me about it over lunch. How's the pregnancy going?"

"Well, she's a little too active at night. But everything is fine. Listen, I have some errands to run before I meet you for lunch, so I better get started. Where shall we meet?"

"How about that Thai place I told you about?"

"Oh, sure. What time?"

"11:30, that way we can get a table. That restaurant is crazy busy."

"Okay. I will see you later."

"Bye, Gretchen. See you."

_For the first time, after talking to Gretchen, he felt no guilt or sadness. _


	6. Chapter 6

**This Chapter 6**

Gretchen was due any day now. As Gibbs thought about the last two months that he had known Gretchen, they have grown closer. Although, they met on a very unfortunate circumstance, her husband murdered by his mistress, what followed after was something he felt was unexpected.

The need to protect her has grown over time. At first, it was the obvious reason, that she looked like Kate, but as he got to know her and about her, they have become good friends. He doesn't know where this could lead to but he knows for sure that he doesn't want to lose her in his life.

His feelings for Gretchen is slowly growing and he is aware of that but he is fighting it because he knows that it's unfair and unreasonable to have these feelings while Gretchen is still trying to figure out her life and then a baby to think about. This is the last thing she needs in her life.

He had met her mother and he could tell that she questions his intentions. She didn't have to ask or talk to him, but she could read her eyes and how she acted towards him. It was only natural for her mother to feel this way, after all, she was not a big fan of the man her daughter married.

He closed his eyes and fell into a blissful dream.

It felt so real. He could feel Kate's touches and could hear her voice.

"_Kate. Where am I?"_

"_The question, Gibbs is what am I doing here?"_

"_Am I dead?"_

"_Of course not, you silly man, you are very much alive."_

"_What are you doing here then?"_

"_Because I know you need me right now. You need me to tell you that it's okay to no longer feel guilty. And that it's okay for you to not dream about me anymore. I never wanted anything but for you to move on. You are not betraying me, Gibbs. I just want you to be happy. Are you happy?"_

"_It's been so long since I felt happy I don't even know that feeling anymore."_

"_Yes, you do Gibbs. Do me a favor, alright?"_

"_What's that Kate?"_

"_Don't let this one get away, okay? Or else, I will come back and haunt you."_

"_I promise, I won't Kate."_

"_Gibbs, I love you. I will always love you."_

"_I love you too, Kate. Thank you, now I really do feel free."_

"_I'm glad. I have to go now. Goodbye, Gibbs."_

"_Goodbye, Kate."_

He felt her warm lips and all he could do is smile.

He wasn't sure if he was still dreaming when he heard his phone.

It took him a few seconds before picking it up.

When he opened his eyes, it was already morning. He reached out for his phone and saw that he had a text message.

"I thought you'd want to know, Allison Caitlin arrived early last night." – Gretchen

He texted back: "Congratulations. What hospital and what room number?"

She texted back: "Bethesda. Room 300."

He responded, "I'm on my way. See you and Allison in a bit."

When Gibbs got to the hospital, he was glad to see that Gretchen's Mom isn't in the room. He knocked lightly and his heart skipped a bit when he saw Gretchen turn her head to him and smiled at him.

"I bought you flowers and dark chocolates."

"Hi, Jethro. Don't worry, my Mom won't be here until after lunch. I sent her home before I sent you a text message."

"You didn't have to do that Gretchen. She has every right to be in this room."

"I know but I can tell that you are not too comfortable when she's around."

"You're a good profiler, Gretchen. Do you want to maybe change profession?"

"You are easier to read than you think, Jethro."

"What time did they bring you here?"

"My water broke around 10 last night. Mom drove me here and ii dilated quickly, so by around 2 o'clock she came out. I hope you don't mind that I named her after Kate. We have talked so much about her and I do love the name Caitlin."

"I don't mind at all. I wasn't expecting it."

"My mom said she should have a second name and Caitlin was the only name I could think of. I mean, I would want her to be like Kate. She's very strong and independent. I would hope Allie would be like that."

"She will be Gretchen, you're her mother."

"Thanks, Jethro. Do you want to see her?"

"Yeah. She's in the Nursery Room with all the other babies. I'd go with you but I am still kind of sore."

"It's okay. I'll go see her. I'll be back okay?"

He didn't know how long he'd been standing there looking at the precious baby. He didn't take his eyes off her. He could see that she had the same dimple as Gretchen's. She definitely looked her Mom. But her eyes were blue.

She smiled at him again. And now he realized what being happy felt like.

_Six months later…._

Gretchen had invited him over for dinner. Since Allie was born, they have been spending a lot of time together when he is not working on a case. They are slowly moving forward but they have yet to talk about whatever it is they have.

They have yet to kiss because Gibbs did not want to push.

It was just the three of them in the house. Her Mom was in New York.

Allie was growing quickly. She's crawling now and when she saw him, she quickly made her way towards him with a big smile.

Gibbs picked her up and showered her with kisses.

Gretchen stood in the corner watching Jethro, the man she has fallen in love with and her little girl. Allie loves Jethro that much she knows from the way her little girl's eyes light up when she hears his voice even over the phone. And when Jethro showers her with kisses, Allie's squeals and giggles could be heard around the house.

She watched in awe how her little girl could turn Jethro, a grown man, into a boy. They always seem to get lost in each other, playing for hours. They would play until Allie is exhausted and sleeping in his arms.

Allie not only loved Jethro, she adored him. And like mother, like daughter.

"Allie, look at Mommy. I wonder what she's thinking."

"I'm thinking, we should start eating before the food gets cold. C'mon."

They talked about their day and Gibbs told Gretchen about how Ziva and Tony were at it again the whole day. And how they never seem to stop arguing. Gretchen told him that it was the sexual tension and that he should really get rid of Rule # 12.

After washing the dishes and cleaning up, Gretchen joined Jethro and Allie on the couch.

Jethro looked up and noticed something, he couldn't quite put his finger on it. It was a look of tension and concern.

"Gretchen, is everything okay?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something. But I also don't want to pressure you into a decision.'

"Tell me, Gretchen. What's going on?"

"Ah, my Mom wants to move back to California and she wants me and Gretchen to move with her."

"What? What did you tell her?"

"I told her that I need time to think about it. And that I wanted to talk to you first. I know that we have never talked about what this is. But I can't lie. And I won't lie. I have fallen for you Jethro. I love you. Allie loves you. I don't know how you feel about me."

Gibbs pulled Gretchen closer to him and kissed her on the lips, lightly.

"Gretchen don't you know by now that I am crazy about you? I am completely in love with you. And I want nothing more than to be with you and Allie. I cannot imagine my life without you both. I will talk to your Mom. I owe her that. I should have explained myself to her before but I wasn't sure how you felt about me. Now that I know, I want to let her know that I will take care of you both and that she has nothing to worry about.

"I love you, Jethro."

"And I love you."

Gretchen tugged on the sleeve of his shirt to bring his body even closer to hers. She closed her eyes and brought her lips to his. Their first kiss and it was what they both imagined. Lost in the kiss until they felt Allie started to move. She had fallen asleep in his arms.

"I think it's time that we put her to bed and we go to bed, if you know what I mean?" Gretchen teased.

"Really?"

I think it's time, don't you think?"

"Definitely."

_They walked hand in hand to the bedroom with Allie in his arms. _


End file.
